Mobius MS Unit 008: Chapter 1
by SualocinIi
Summary: Hey guys! this is my first story so enjoy!


Hey guys! This is my first story so I hope you enjoy!

Sonic walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. With endless thoughts running through his mind he hadn't been parting in activities with the others lately. They had noticed that he wasn't himself, especially Amy. Sonic had stopped at the window, glaring at the reflection within the glass. Sonic stares into the deep empty drift of space and the tiny little dots of sparkling stars that glisten in the void.

sonic lets a long deep sigh. He didn't want to have to face shadow but shadow was part of the team and was forced to interact with him around. He knew by the quick looks shadow would give that he didn't enjoy his company neither. It was bad enough that they were in the same unit but even worst that sonic was in command.

Sonic slowly came upon the door entering the recreation center knowing shadow was was sitting down on the couch reading a book like he usually does, and knuckles was messing around on the punching bags. The main thing he noticed though, was Shadow and Amy. She was flipping through the channels on the TV with Shadows arm around her. Sonic just casually walked over to the fridge trying to not make contact with Shadow. he grabbed some soda out of the fridge,as he closed the door he had noticed giving him an look. Amy had noticed Shadow was focusing his attention at something.

She noticed Sonic. "Oh hey Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully. she had got off the couch to run over and hug him. While locked in Amy's arms Sonic seen Shadow starring at him even worse than before. Right before Shadow turned back to the TV he mouthed at the word "faker". Sonic smirked, Sonic put his arms around Amy and hugged her tight. "It's nice to see you Amy". Shadow gave him the stare of death grinding his teeth trying not to react.

Sonic was just happy enough to get under Shadow's skin. He slowly made his way back to his room. Sonic put the key in the door and as soon as he turned it he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shadow quickly turned him around and pinned him against the wall. "Look here, if you ever pull a stunt like that with Amy again you will be sorry" Shadow said. Sonic didn't say a word and just stared at him. He then quickly broke Shadow's grip and shovedhim back. "Why don't you mind you own damn business? She is my friend!" sonic shouted. "If I ever see you touch her you are dead". Shadow said and walk off. sonic quickly made his way into his room and jumped onto his bed looking up at the ceiling pondering. Sonic slowly but surely drifted into a deep sleep and had woken up in a field. He noticed a girl sitting under a large tree picking flowers, it was Amy. He slowly made his way to the tree and noticed the dress she was in in.

"Oh! Hey Sonic! I didn't noticed you!" she said cheerfully. "Listen Amy, there is something I need to tell you". He said. Amy suddenly stopped pickingflowers and walk over to sonic. "Amy I.." Amy put her finger over Sonic's mouth. "No don't I think I already know." She said with a innocent voice. They both closed their eyes and leaned in finally showing the love they have stored for each other in for so long. Sonic couldn't believe it, he finally had shown how much he had cared for her all the time. Sonic opened his eyes and had seen Amy slowly break off into small butterflies. they all fluttered around then formed into what appeared to be a hedgehog. All of a sudden the butterflies flew away as the sky grew dark and grey. The big tree had died and the field and withered away. Sonic had noticed a hedgehog standing in the middle of the dead field, it was Shadow. Sonic quickly blinked as Shadow was behind Sonic. He had his gun against the back of his head. "I warned you, now you must pay faker". All sonic heard was a loud bang, then he quickly shot up in his bed. He was breathing hard trying to recollect himself after his encounter.

Sonic's stomach began to growl so he had may his way down the hall into the cafeteria. to his surprise Amy and Shadow was there. Tails was sitting at a table alone reading his book like normal. Sonic got something from the machine and went over to him. "Hey Tails" Sonic said. "Hey sonic" tails replied. "Can we talk?" tails put down his book. "Sure. What's up?" Sonic let a out a sigh. "I've been thinking about getting transferred to another unit." Tails was surprised that sonic of all people was saying that. "But why? You are our unit would you want to leave and start back at the bottom.?" tails said.

"It's Just.." Sonic was then interrupted by the intercom. "Shadow and Sonic of unit 008 please report to the briefing room." Sonic got up. "I got to go, I'll talk to ya later." As he was making his way out the door he noticed Shadow. "Looks like I'm needed. I'll be back soon my little butterfly." Shadow said. "Please be careful." Amy replied. they both kissed then Shadow preceded out the door. sonic's heart had sank but had no time to think about Amy.

To Be Continued


End file.
